Venice Carnival
by Obliviouz
Summary: The legendary five prince have come to Venice to hold a VIP party, in hopes of finding their future bride. Things don't always go the way you've planned though, now do they?  Several pairings, but mainly naruhina and shikatema


**A/N: **I'm just going all out on stories aren't i ^^. R&R and i'll write more! xD

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FREAKING OWN NARUTO!  
><strong>

**Introduction – Reblublica de Venezia**

The sun shined brightly in Venice, awaiting the arrival of the legendary 5 prince. Most would consider princes as rivals and opponents in land and property, but these five had nothing else on their mind except for spending time with each other. Naruto of the nine gates of Jinchuuriki was especially known for his beastly powers. At an early age, he mastered the control of the nine tailed fox sealed inside of his body. No one stands against him when it comes to a matter of ramen or girls. Sasuke, whose family consists of the secret agent branch. Most famous for his missions was his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke had seeked to become just like his brother, until the older sibling slaughtered their mother and was later seen somewhere in Japan wearing a rather peculiar looking black cape with red clouds from head to toe. After that occurrence, he was never seen again. Smartest of all five, was Shikamaru of the Naara industry. He was known to not only be the smartest prince of all time, but also the laziest. His room had an enormous balcony which was situated perfectly for viewing the clouds. The most talented fighter of them all was the white-eyed Hyuuga Neji. He specialized in Martial arts, Jujutsu, taekwondo and kung fu. Despite his silence and solidity, he was well spoken and smart. Lastly was Prince Sai. There wasn't much to say about him; except for he had never in his whole life ever complimented a woman. The closest he ever got was the greeting of princess Shiroi. He stumbled a few times, before coming to the conclusion of that she dressed "like a slut". It wasn't that he _couldn't _compliment them; it was merely that he never found them pretty. He didn't see the use in lying, and therefore preferred telling them straight out, and directly after, smiling.

Now that the introduction of the gonnin is complete, let us move on to the actual story.

The breeze blew gently through a shorthaired blonds hair as she closed her eyes gently, smelling the fresh wind. She smiled to herself and thought: '_This day will be interesting..'_ She opened her eyes again and glanced over at her three friends that were ordering slush ices. The two girls were giggling and laughing as the cashier tried to sort out things with an old lady who thought she was in Canada.

"Haha! She actually thinks she's in Canada!" Pointed the long haired blonde named Yamanaka Ino out.

"It's quite obvious that this is Venice considering it's a city on water!" Laughed the other indigo haired, white-eyed girl named Hyuuga Hinata.

"Yea and the cashier doesn't even get what she's saying!" Yelled the brown-haired girl with two buns in her hair. She laughed while slowly taking the tropical flavor.

The three girls couldn't seem to stop laughing and it aggravated the shorthaired teenager more and more until she eventually told them to pick up the pace.

"Tenten, Ino, Hinata! Hurry it up or I'm leaving! I can't stand this heat and I still have to go and pick up my brothers from school!" She yelled.

"No wait we're coming! Wait for us Temari!" Said Ino while filling her cup up with peach and apricot taste. Tenten ran over to Temari while attempting to drink and put her flip flop on at the same time. Hinata filled hers with all colors, except for the brown one, because it tasted like mint and meatballs. It was her own fault for destroying the machine out of impatience when it was clearly out of order.

A few houses and floors away sat a short haired girl with pink hair on a balcony. She was staring off into distance while daydreaming about all kinds of things. She sighed while watching an airplane fly over her. Why couldn't she ever get away from this boring place? Why would she be stuck here for two more years? Some questions were never meant to be answered. Her green eyes soared through the streets of Venice in search of something or someone interesting, but to no avail. While gazing at a child yelling at her mother, she overheard two people in the streets:

"Tonight, the five legendary princes arrive! They will have a VIP party only for the finest women of Venezia! "The girls' eyes widened slightly.

"Legendary….prince?"

* * *

><p>AN: I've made Sakura a bit suspicious for now. She doesn't have alot of friends...why? FIND OUT LATER


End file.
